Asgard transporter
Asgard transporters, also known as beaming technology, are advanced transportation systems similar in function to Ancient ring transporters that are manufactured and used extensively by the Asgard, Tau'ri and later the Goa'uld. Overview '' beams away a skyscraper.]] Any matter targeted by an Asgard transporter is encompassed in a bright light and broken down into its base atoms, which are then transported to a designated location and reassembled. Unlike Transportation rings, which require platforms at both the previous and intended location for the process to work, the object being transported by an Asgard transporter can be beamed to and from anywhere. Replicators are attracted to the energy given off by these transporters, and Human-form Replicators are capable of making themselves resistant to the process. Every Asgard ship is equipped with beaming technology, and is often used as a means of getting from ship to planet and vice verse in a short period of time. It has been frequently used by the Asgard to transport humans onto their ships, often with little to no warning. This technology is a great tactical advantage in combat situations, and also provides great usefulness in society. Besides individuals and small objects, Asgard transporters are capable of beaming large amounts of matter, from complete skyscrapers to entire fleets of ships. beaming down to the SGC.]] It is possible for an Asgard transporter to dematerialize an object and send it by unknown means to another materialization device. One known example is Gairwyn who has been transported from Cimmeria to Thor's ship. Another possible example of such feat may have been demonstrated when Loki abducted Colonel Jack O'Neill and Thor arrived via transporter to Loki's ship. History removes the occupying Goa'uld forces on Cimmeria.]] The first Tau'ri encounter with Asgard beaming technology occurred on the planet Cimmeria. Some time after SG-1 destroyed Thor's Hammer, which protected the planet and its population from the Goa'uld, Cimmeria was invaded by Heru'ur. After SG-1 traveled to the planet and informed Thor of the invasion, achieving first contact with the Asgard in the process, Thor quickly arrived and utilized the transporters aboard his ship to easily remove the Goa'uld forces. When the Asgard first allowed the Tau'ri access to their beaming technology, they placed a series of failsafes into the transporters to prevent the humans from using the technology offensively. Despite this, the Daedalus used its transporters to beam Nuclear warheads onto several Wraith Hive ships (with begrudging help from an Asgard), destroying them. The Wraith, however, were able to develop jamming codes that prevented the transporters from obtaining a lock, making the transporters all but useless against the Wraith. The Asgard Hermiod was able to use the beaming technology to remove a Goa'uld parasite from the body of Colonel Steven Caldwell, apparently without harming him although the calculations were said to be extremely complex to avoid beaming out a chunk of his brain as well. Anubis was able to steal beaming technology from the Asgard by probing Thor's mind, and employed the technology on a mass scale. Asgard transporters were later put to extensive use by Osiris and Ba'al, who obtained the technology from Anubis. Asgard transporters are also unable to work through shields. Both the Odyssey and the Korolev were unable to beam Nuclear warheads onboard Ori warships, although rings were able to get through fluctuations that these transporters could. The Odyssey was later able to rescue Dr. Daniel Jackson from an Ori warship by beaming him out, however the shields were lowered at the time. Also, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter had to lower another Ori ship's shields in order for the Odyssey to beam the team out of a dangerous situation. Also, the ship using the transporter has to lower its shields to transport a person onboard which leaves the ship vulnerable for a few moments which is dangerous, especially in battle. Also, if a person locked onto grabs another person when transported, the other person is transported too. When Daniel was beamed aboard the Odyssey from an Ori warship, he sensed the beam and grabbed Vala Mal Doran who was transported with him as well despite not being locked onto. The most advanced beaming technology the Asgard ever developed was installed on the Odyssey shortly before the Asgard race became extinct, and could be modified to create matter from energy and other matter. These transporters allowed for a limitless supply of food, air, and other equipment so long as power was available; however the transporters did not appear to be capable of creating anything as complicated as Zero Point Modules or Asgard power sources, but it was capable of creating a Replicator, a higly advanced and complicated piece of technology. The Replicator was also programmed with all the knowledge of the Odyssey. External links * Transporter Category:Transporters